FAKE Drabble Collection
by KissFromABlackRose
Summary: 100-words-drabbles about our beloved FAKE crew, mostly about Ryo and Dee. New drabble every day! :)
1. Ice Cream

Ice cream

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo  
_Warnings:_ None  
_Timeline:_ During the manga or afterwards. Doesn't really matter this time.  
_Spoilers:_ None

When Ryo ate ice cream, it was ALWAYS vanilla from one certain brand. Usually, people would tease him about it, but to his surprise, Dee never did.

The only thing Dee asked him one day was why.

Ryo shrugged, smiling. „It's like a childhood memory for me, you know."

„Really?", Dee asked in surprise, „I ate that stuff all the time when I was a kid, too!"

It was such a little coincidence, but the thought that little Dee Laytner and little Ryo Maclean had always eaten the exact same ice cream made Ryo feel warm and fuzzy all over.

_(Author's Notes: My first „real" drabble with exactly 100 words! I dedicate it to badly_knitted because she was the one who prompted „Ryo – Ice Cream" :)_


	2. Veggie-boy

Veggie-boy

_Characters/Pairings: _Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Kind of lime-y

_Timeline: _After the manga

_Spoilers: _To the whole series.

„Come on, Dee, lie down already", Ryo murmured sleepily, pulling the blanket down as an invitation. He sighed in exasperation when Dee crawled on top of him and began pressing kisses along his neck and chest. „Aren't you tired at all, Dee?"

„I'm more hungry than tired", Dee said suggestively.

Ryo's eyes shot open. „Are you serious? We just had dinner! LOTS of dinner!"

Dee just snorted. „Yeah, rabbit-dinner. I'm not saying it wasn't delicious, veggie-boy, but..." His voice dropped to a low purr while his hands wandered towards the waistband of Ryo's boxers, „...I still need some meat tonight..."


	3. JJ-problems

JJ-problems

_Characters/Pairings: _Drake/JJ

_Warnings:_ Violence.

_Timeline: _During / after the manga.

_Spoilers: _None.

„Nooooo!"

JJ's scream made Drake, who was busy handcuffing a big hairy guy, look up in alarm. „JJ? Where are you? Are you okay?"

„No, I'm not! That idiot stabbed me!"

„Shit! I'll call an ambulance..."

To Drake's surprise, the next moment JJ appeared from behind a corner, tugging along another handcuffed guy. Blood was running down JJ's left arm while he was shouting angrily at the criminal. „I can't believe you ruined my shirt! Do you have any idea how expensive that was?! You're SO gonna pay for this, bitch!"

Seemed like the wound wasn't too bad, after all.

_(Author's Notes: I'm still not sure if „I'm" and „you're" etc. counts as one word or two. Help?)_


	4. Guilty Pleasure

Guilty Pleasure

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Drake/JJ, Rose/Diana, Ted, Janet, Chief Smith

_Warnings:_ Janet being horny

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ For the whole series, especially Like Like Love

"Oops, sorry!"

Blushing, Janet quickly shut the door of Dee and Randy's office again. Wow, she had never seen such a hot petting session!

Today really was a crazy day. At first, she had caught Drake and JJ kissing, then the commissioner and that Spacey-agent. Even the chief looked kind of horny today, and Ted had practically pounced her, trying to steal a kiss.

Apparently, the pheromone-testosterone-mix she had put into the coffee machine this morning was working really well, heh! Janet grinned to herself. Maybe she could sneak into the room with the monitoring screens for the surveillance cameras...

_(Author's Notes: Our voyeuristic Janet really needs a boyfriend! *snicker*)_


	5. Christmas Presents

Christmas presents

_Characters/Pairings: _Ryo, Dee, Maria Lane, Ryo's primary school teacher

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline: _Many years before the manga

_Spoilers: _For Vol. 2, if you insist.

„Today, we are going to make presents for the children at the orphanage!", the teacher announced, „So do your best and have fun!"

And so they did. Chattering cheerfully, the children glued colourful wrapping paper on little boxes and filled them with self-made presents. Ryo made a red paper house with yellow windows that would glow when someone put a candle inside. He was pretty proud of himself!

When Maria Lane distributed the presents among the orphans, their eyes were practically sparkling. Impatiently, 5-year-old Dee opened his box. „Look, penguin!", he exclaimed, „Now I have my own house! Thanks, Santa!"

_(Author's Notes: I know it's not christmas yet, but somehow this idea popped up in my head...)_


	6. Young Cops

Young cops

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, and some fictional police academy students (Jane, Max, Lisa and Jay)

_Warnings:_ None

_ Timeline:_ Some years before the manga, during a party at the police academy

_Spoilers:_ None

„Hey, hands off my girlfriend!"

Max rolled his eyes at the voice of Dee Laytner. Jane was his girlfriend? Why did he snatch her, of all people, when he could have anyone?!

„I was just dancing with her", Max grumbled, turning away – and found himself face to face with his best friend Lisa. She looked as disappointed as he felt. „No luck with Jay?", Max guessed.

„Nope, Jay said he's already Dee's boyfriend."

„What?!" Max spun around to Dee again. „But didn't you..."

„Never heard of a threesome?", Dee smirked, sliding his arms possessively around both Jay and Jane.

_(Author's Notes: This little drabble was inspired by the wonderful song „I Do Both Jay And Jane" by La Rissa. Somehow, it reminded me of Dee ;D )_


	7. Captain Jack

Captain Jack

_Characters/Pairings: _Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline: _During or after the manga

_Spoilers: _None – or maybe a little for Torchwood...

„You know, this Captain Jack reminds me of you somehow."

„You mean Jack Sparrow?" Dee frowned. „Dude, is that a compliment or an insult?"

„It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow", Ryo corrected, snickering. „But to be honest, I was talking about Jack Harkness. You remember, that guy from Torchwood – he's flirtatious, sometimes a little reckless, stubborn... just like you."

„Ah, I remember. But I'm still not sure if you're trying to mock me or compliment me." Suddenly, Dee grinned. „But hey, he's an action hero, immortal, and saves the world on a daily basis! Yup, you're right, that sounds like me!"

_(Author's Notes: If you don't know who Captain Jack Sparrow is – go watch Pirates of the Caribbean! NOW!)_


	8. Beware Of Angry Leprechauns!

Beware Of Angry Leprechauns

_Characters/Pairings: _Dee/Ryo, JJ

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline: _During / after the manga

_Spoilers: _None

„Dee, stop hiding from him. He's the host of the costume party, after all", Ryo sighed, „Just be friendly to him, alright?"

„Friendly to JJ?! Show me how that's done!"

„Okay", Ryo agreed, walking right up to JJ. „Thanks for the invitation!", he said with a genuine smile, „That's a nice leprechaun costume you're wearing."

JJ's face darkened. „Why does everyone call me a leprechaun?! I'm a_ fairy_, goddammit!"

Speechless, Ryo stared after JJ as he fluttered away. „Urm, sorry?"

Dee chuckled. „I think you made the little leprechaun angry."

Ryo rolled his eyes. „Next time, you talk to him."

_(Author's Notes: Maybe JJ shouldn't have hosted his costume party on St. Patrick's Day... *snicker* )_


	9. Warmth

Warmth

_Characters/Pairings: _Bikky/Carol, Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline: _During the manga

_Spoilers: _None

Bikky yelped. „Are that ice blocks or your feet?"

„Sorry", Carol said and crawled deeper under the blanket on the sofa, closer to Bikky's warm body. „But I'm cold..."

„Well, how about I warm you up?", Bikky suggested slyly. One thing led to another and soon, they were engaged in a kiss that was far more than just a kiss.

Someone cleared his throat and the young couple parted quickly. „I brought you some tea", Ryo said. „Oh, and... don't go too far, okay?", he added awkwardly before fleeing back into the kitchen.

The teenagers just grinned at each other.

_(Author's Notes: Sometimes, Ryo wishes Bikky and Carol were still innocent little kids...)_


	10. Women

Women

_Characters/Pairings:_ Drake, JJ

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During / after the manga

_Spoilers:_ A little to Like Like Love

„Oh dear, another break-up?", JJ sighed when Drake entered their office with heavy steps, „Again?"

Drake just growled. JJ sighed again. He didn't even remember the name of Drake's current girlfriend. They hadn't been together longer than a few weeks, he mused. Oh well, Drake would get over it.

„I just don't get women!", Drake complained as he heavily sat down in his chair. „Maybe they're just not my thing..." He suddenly realized what he had said and flushed pink in embarrassment. „Now don't think anything wrong!", he warned JJ.

„Whatever." JJ just grinned and went back to his work.

_(Author's Notes: Sometimes, men and women just don't match.)_


	11. Luscious Lips

Luscious Lips

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo  
_Warnings:_ None  
_Timeline:_ Set after Vol. 7  
_Spoilers:_ Not really

Ryo stared at Dee, wondering if his partner was being serious. „Wait, so you want me to blindfold you, put some flavoured lipgloss on and kiss you, and you'll try to guess the flavour?"

„Yup." Dee was casually sitting on the bed beside a pile of little lip gloss jars. „Why not? It'll be fun!"

„Dee, how much money did you spend on those? Just to have some _fun_?" Ryo tried to look sternly at his partner, but the mental image of Dee in a cosmetics store, his arms loaden with lip gloss, made the corners of his mouth twitch.

_(Author's Notes: Okay, so I was watching a video on Youtube where a cute gay couple plays this game (Watch it here: _ watch?v=ej7Ko0blhjo )_, and, well, the idea for this story just popped into my head. After all, Dee has many ideas when it comes to seduction! ;D ) _


	12. A Spiky Adventure

A Spiky Adventure

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Mentions sex

_Timeline:_ Set after Vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ Not really

„I told you this was a bad idea!", Ryo complained. „We could've spent such a nice Sunday afternoon together – but here we are, driving you to a hospital!"

„It's not my fault there was a wasp nest in the ground", Dee mumbled around his swollen lip, „Besides, I'm fine. You don't have to rush me to the hospital like this."

„Yeah, sure! Like I'm going to sit here and wait until your wasp allergy kicks in full force!"

„But I'm fine", Dee protested weakly.

Silence.

„Ryo?"

„What?!"

„Does this mean we're never gonna have sex outside again?"

„Shut up!"

_(Author's Notes: Of course, Dee is much more worried about his sex life than his health, lol! Poor Ryo! xD )_


	13. Scarred For Life

Scarred For Life

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ Adult stuff

_Timeline:_ Set after Vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Cheerfully, Bikky bounced home from his tutoring at Lai's. He'd done such a good job that he could leave early today, woohoo! Wait 'till he told Carol!

But first, dinner. Bikky's stomach grumbled in agreement as he entered Ryo's apartment.

„I'm home!", Bikky announced, „Is dinner..."

He froze. Ryo and the perv were on the sofa, both kind of half-naked, and, worst of all, they had their hands in each other's pants! „Bikky?!", Ryo squeaked, „You're early! Err... dinner's ready, there's a salad..."

„Forget about it – not hungry anymore!", Bikky interrupted, rushing to his room. Adults were such perverts!

_(Author's Notes: Poor Bikky gets scarred for life on a daily basis! Well, he'd better get used to it! ;D )_


	14. Haunted By The Past

Haunted By The Past

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Angst

_Timeline:_ Definitely after Vol. 5, maybe post-series

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series, especially Vol. 5

Groggily, Dee opened his eyes. He was in a hospital, with a visibly tense Ryo sitting at his bedside. "What happened?", Dee mumbled.

"You chased a suspect and got into a car crash." Ryo's voice sounded very strained. Dee suddenly remembered that Ryo's parents had died in a car crash – at least it had looked like that at first. He could only imagine the things going through Ryo's head whenever he heard about a car crash!

"God, Ryo... I'm sorry", Dee whispered, reaching out towards him. Ryo gripped his hand tight, suddenly unable to hold back tears of relief.

_(Author's Notes: My first angsty piece! I would say ''Yay!'' but that's a little inappropriate here, right?)_


	15. Secret Admirer (Double-Drabble)

Secret Admirer (Double-drabble)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Drake/JJ

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After Like, Like, Love

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series, including Like, Like, Love

„Dee-Sempai!" A blue-haired something threw itself at Dee. „Thank you so much! I knew you loved me, you stud! Don't worry, I won't tell Ryo!"

Ryo, who sat in the same room, looked up from his work with a frown.

„Argh! What the fuck?! Let go off me, JJ! What are you even talking about?!", Dee bellowed, trying in vain to pry the clingy little sharpshooter off him.

„Well, duh! The rose, of course, that you left on my desk! Aww, you are sooo romantic!"

Ryo narrowed his eyes and Dee cringed inside. „Ryo, I have no idea what he's talking about! - Now let go off me, you idiot!"

„Nuh-uh, never!", JJ twirped happily, „Don't deny it, I know it was you, Dee! Who else would give me a rose, huh?"

„Urm... me."

It was suddenly very quiet in the room as everyone stared in surprise at a blushing Drake. JJ was the first one to move. „Really? It was you?! Aww, c'mere, Drakey-boy!"

And now it was Drake who had to endure one of those patented JJ-hugs. He didn't seem to mind, though. Dee sighed in relief and Ryo went back to his work with an amused smile.

_(Author's Notes: And here Dee thought JJ had finally given up on him... So this drabble has 200 words, which is why I simply call it a double-drabble :P)_


	16. Not As Planned

Not as planned

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After Vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

When Ryo was younger, he had always imagined his future-self with a well-payed job, a house, a wife and children – the picture-perfect American family. It just seemed like the most reasonable way of life.

But look where he was now. Tenderly, he smiled down at Dee and Bikky who had fallen asleep beside him during the movie they had watched. Ryo had never expected to have a boyfriend and an adopted son, but life had taught him that not everything worked out as planned – and he was glad about that. Sometimes, the unexpected was better than anything ''normal''.

_(Author's Notes: Back to the normal drabbles! A little introspective fluff never hurt anyone, right? :3 )_


	17. Only One

Only One

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Before, during or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To Vol. 2

It was only a little piece of paper with an adress on it, but there had been a time when Dee had guarded it like a treasure. A time when he had searched for his biological parents.

A friend had found out the adress of this woman, who could, just maybe, be his mother. He had never dared to visit her, though.

Now, as the little paper coincidentally found its way into Dee's hands again, he realized it meant nothing to him anymore. He ripped it into pieces and let them flutter out the window.

He had only one mother.

_(Author's Notes: ...And still, I'm wondering why Dee's parents might have abandoned him in that alley... Oh by the way, I have several story ideas for longer fanfictions, and since there seems to be a little audience for my stories, maybe I'll write them down one day. ^_^)_


	18. Seeing Ghosts Again

Seeing Ghosts Again

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky, Fred, George

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To Vol. 2

As Ryo finished unpacking his suitcase, Dee and Bikky suddenly burst into the hotel room, screaming that two wizards had popped up in the hallway, materializing out of thin air. „And they look completely identical!", Bikky yelled.

„Guys, why do you always make up stuff like this?", Ryo sighed desinterested, „Stop it already." And here he had hoped that their second vacation in England would be different from last time...

Back in the hallway, the Weasley twins curiously looked around. „Hey, this is not Diagon Alley", Fred remarked.

„I know", George replied grinning, „I just wanted to scare some muggles!"

_(Author's Notes: Yay, my first FAKE & Harry Potter crossover fic! If you never read Harry Potter – DO IT. You won't regret it, I promise! ^_^ )_


	19. No Words Needed

No Words Needed

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Drake

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

„What a weather!", Drake groaned, looking out the window.

„At least you don't have to WALK home today, like me", Dee complained. His gaze shifted to Ryo. „Unless..."

Ryo stopped his paperwork and met Dee's typical _Can-you-drive-me-to-your-place-so-I-can-stay-over-tonight?_-puppy-dog eyes with a frown that seemed to say _„Again?!"_. But then his gaze softened. He could never say no to Dee.

Dee grinned, looking forward to tonight. Ryo blushed but smiled back. Somehow, Dee's grin grew even bigger – Ryo was in the mood!

„You know..." Drake started but fell silent as he saw the faces of his co-workers. „Did I miss something?"

_(Author's Notes: Some people don't need words to communicate – especially when they spend so much time together...)_


	20. It's That Time Of The Year Again

It's That Time Of The Year Again

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

„Ryo, come here quick! There's a big leak in the bathroom!", Dee yelled, making Ryo almost spill his coffee.

„What?! Hold on, I'm coming!" Quickly, Ryo fetched a bucket and a big pile of cleaning rags. He rushed to the bathroom, pushing the door open. „How bad is it? Shall I..."

He stopped talking and just rolled his eyes when he saw the leek lying on the toilet seat. Attached to it was a note that said „April fools!"

„Sorry, babe", Dee laughed, „I just love this day!"

„I bet", Ryo mumbled. But then he couldn't help laughing with him.


	21. Household Of Four

Household Of Four

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky/Carol

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

Without much enthusiasm, Ryo eyed the big pile of dirty dishes on the dinner table. Normally, he would have asked Dee, Bikky or Carol to help him wash up the mess they had made.

But Dee had had to leave after an important call from the precinct, and the kids had already retreated to the living room, learning for the math test tomorrow. Ryo made a point of never distracting Bikky when he was actually learning.

Seemed like he had to do all the work by himself, after all. Maybe it was time to buy a dishwasher for his... family.

_(Author's Notes: Looks like I'm using the family-theme a lot – but as long as noone's complaining... Oh well, feel free to give me prompts if you'd like to read something else for a change! :D Although I can't promise I won't turn your prompt into a family-drabble as well xD )_


	22. The Spider

The Spider

_Characters/Pairings:_ Drake, JJ, a spider

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

The little spider crawled along the ceiling, looking down on the two cops who shared this office. That little blue-head looked quite easy to scare... The spider cackled evilly. Time for some fun!

„AAAAH! SPIDER!" The hysterical scream echoed through the whole precinct as the spider dangled gleefully from the ceiling, right between Drake and JJ.

„Calm down, partner." Before the spider could react, it was suddenly sitting on a warm hand. „Aww look, it's all fluffy!"

„And that's a good thing?!"

„Whatever." JJ put the spider on the windowsill outside. „Now shoo, spidey! You've had enough fun for today!"

_(Author's Notes: Dedicated to everyone who is afraid of spiders. Including myself! Oh and a big THANK YOU to Loveless for your lovely reviews! ^_^)_


	23. How To Quit Smoking

How To Quit Smoking

_Characters/Pairings:_ Drake/JJ, Dee/Ryo

_Warnings: _None

_Timeline:_ After Like, Like, Love

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

„What the...", Dee and Drake said almost simultaneously as they opened their packs of cigarettes – and found nothing but chocolate cigarettes inside.

„I can't believe our boyfriends are fraternizing against us!", Dee complained.

„Well, at least they're finally getting along with each other..."

„And you're happy about that?!"

Drake pondered that question for a moment. Then his face darkened. „No, actually not! I want my real cigarettes back, dammit!"

They didn't notice that Ryo and JJ were watching them, grinning to themselves. „Serves them right", JJ laughed quietly, „That's what they get for pranking us on April Fool's Day!"

_(Author's Notes: Next year, Dee and Drake will think twice before they prank their boyfriends!)_


	24. In The Closet

In The Closet

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Not really worksafe

_Timeline:_ After vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ None

„Ryo, what are you still doing in the closet? Come out already!"

„I can't!"

„Sure you can!"

„No, seriously – I'm stuck here!"

„What?!" Dee took a closer look at Ryo who stuck head first in a narrow closet shelf to tidy up in there. Ineffectively, he wiggled right and left, unable to crawl out. Dee laughed loudly and patted Ryo's helpless butt, starting to get ideas.

„Hey, stop that! Just pull already!"

„Okay!" Dee was suddenly very glad Ryo was wearing some loose-fitting, old sweatpants. He simply grabbed the waistband – and _pulled_.

„DEE! That's NOT what I meant!"

_(Author's Notes: Ryo's note to self – don't help Dee tidy up when he's horny, because he will make sure you won't get anything done!)_


	25. The Spider, Part Two

The Spider, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Rose/Diana, a spider

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To Like, Like, Love

„Diana, listen..."

„No, you listen! If we're going to be together, stop drooling over other people, for God's sake!"

„Diana..."

„Whenever you think I'm not looking, you're flirting with Janet or Ryo or... anyone!"

„Diana!"

„WHAT?!"

„... there was a spider in your hair."

„Don't change the subj... Wait, there _was_? Where is it now?"

„Urm, it disappeared under your dress", Rose said uncomfortably.

Her eyes went wide as she felt the spider crawl down her spine. She started performing a weird dance, trying to shake it out of her clothes. „Well, shit! Like my day can't get any worse!"

_(Author's Notes: What a perverted little spider – let's hope it doesn't get into Diana's underwear!)_


	26. The Spider, Part Three

The Spider, Part Three

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ted, Chief Smith, a spider

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

Ted knocked at the chief's door and waited. He heard the chief cursing and a crash, but no answer. Ted knocked again, a little worried, and when he still didn't get an answer, he simply let himself in.

The office was a mess and the chief was squatting on the ground like a cat ready to attack, glaring at a spider. Then he pounced, trying to kill it, but the spider escaped, running for its life.

Ted stifled a laugh and asked: „Sir, I thought we would talk about that murder...?"

„In a second! Once I'm done with THIS murder!"

_(Author's Notes: Don't worry, our beloved fluffy spider isn't hurt yet! And there's rescue on its way, too...)_


	27. The Spider, Part Four

The Spider, Part Four

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ted, Dee, Ryo, Drake, JJ, Chief Smith, a spider

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

Dee, Ryo, Drake and JJ assembled in front of the chief's office, worried by the noise inside. „Are you alright, sir?", Ryo asked cautiously.

Grinning, Ted opened the door. „Don't worry, it's..."

The spider suddenly saw its chance to escape and ran out of the room, causing chaos among the detectives.

„Someone kill it!", screamed Drake.

„Don't step on it!", squealed JJ.

„Can I shoot it?", Dee suggested excitedly.

Calmly, Ryo put the terrified spider into an empty glass. „I'm gonna bring it outside", he announced, casually walking toward the exit.

His colleagues and the fluffy spider sighed with relief.

_(Author's Notes: Happy Ending for our little spider! :D )_


	28. Singing In The Shower

Singing In The Shower

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Worksafe

_Timeline:_ After vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ None

When Dee came home, he could hear the soft hiss of the shower – and the adorable sound of Ryo singing. Dee chuckled to himself. Ryo would normally never sing in the presence of other people, but apparently, he hadn't heard Dee come in yet.

Just as Dee took out his phone to audio record this memorable occasion, Ryo abruptly stopped. Dee sighed in disappointment. „Ryo, you should sing more often", he called through the door, „You're actually really good!"

„Wha... Dee?! You're there? Oh God..." There was a short pause. Then Ryo mumbled: „I'm blushing so hard right now..."

_(Author's Notes: Ok tell me, are you singing in the shower, guys? ;D )_


	29. Coffee Junkie

Coffee Junkie

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings: _Basically worksafe

_Timeline:_ After vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Finally home after another double-shift, Dee gulped down several cups of coffee. He and Ryo were both dead-tired.

„Dee, do you think it's wise to drink coffee now?", Ryo mumbled from where he lay fully-clothed on the bed. „You won't be able to sleep..."

„That's the point! I don't want to sleep now – we haven't done it in over a week..."

Surprisingly, Ryo didn't protest. In fact, he didn't say anything.

„Ryo?" Dee took a closer look at his partner. „Aw, noooo! Come on, don't do this to me! Wake up again, Ryo!", he whined.

Ryo had fallen asleep.

_(Author's Notes: Our poor boys really need a break...)_


	30. Easter Presents

Easter Presents

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo

_Warnings:_ Not 100% worksafe

_Timeline:_ After Like, Like, Love (when Ryo and Dee already live together)

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Locking himself in the bedroom, Ryo opened the medium-sized amazon-package that had just arrived. Hopefully, it would contain all the Easter presents he had ordered...

A second later, Ryo's mouth fell open in shock. The seemingly innocent package revealed a kinky black bunny costume, matching fluffy handcuffs and dark chocolate body paint.

Ryo blushed. This was definitely not his order! Frowning, he took a look at the package labels again – and to his surprise, he spotted Dee's name and their shared adress there.

Ryo blushed even harder as realization hit him. So it wasn't the wrong adress, after all...

_(Author's Notes: Oh dear, now how will Ryo tell Dee that his package has arrived without blushing like a madman?! The daily problems of living together... xD )_


	31. Mother Penguin

Mother Penguin

_Characters/Pairings:_ Maria Lane, Dee, Jimmy (an orphan)

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Pre-series

_Spoilers:_ To vol. 2

Even after two decades, Maria Lane could still remember the day she had become „the penguin". All thanks to one cheeky little boy...

It had been a trip to the zoo where the children invented a new game: comparing certain animals to their friends and guardians.

„Jimmy, you sure you're not a gorilla?"

„No!", Jimmy protested. The others laughed.

Then they visited the penguins and Dee almost swallowed his whole ice cream as he laughed: „Mother, they totally look like you! You're a penguin! Hahaha!"

And that's how she got that nickname she would never get rid of, ever again.

_(Author's Notes: For some reason, I love writing drabbles about Dee or Ryo's childhood :D )_


	32. Cold Day

Cold Day

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo/Dee

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Probably after vol. 7, but not necessarily

_Spoilers:_ None

Dee sneezed and furiously rubbed the goosebumps on his arms. „God, why is it so cold today?!"

„I told you it's no t-shirt-weather anymore", Ryo said totally unfazed, „But did you listen to me?" He, of course, was wearing his normal three-piece-suit, as usual.

„Hmph", Dee said, trying hard not to shiver. Before he could grumble a real reply though, he suddenly felt two warm hands putting a jacket over his shoulders. „Geez Ryo", he groaned in embarrassment, but didn't shrug it off, „I'm not your girlfriend!"

Ryo tried and failed to suppress a smile. „Shut up and snuggle up."

_(Author's Notes: I'm always cold. ALWAYS. Oh well, at least it gives me something to write about! xD )_


	33. Ball Night

Ball Night

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo  
_Warnings:_ None  
_Timeline:_ After Volume 7  
_Spoilers:_ None

To Dee, the only enjoyable thing about the NYPD ball nights was seeing Ryo in a tux. Apart from that, it was plain boring. Thank God the ball was finally over now! The ballroom was almost empty already, with some classic music still playing softly in the background.

Dee leaned back in his chair, waiting for Ryo so they could finally go home.

And suddenly, Ryo was standing in front of him, his hair and skin glowing in the candle light. Invitingly, he extended one hand toward Dee. "May I have this dance?"

Maybe tonight wasn't that bad after all.

_(Author's Notes: When I imagine Ryo and Dee dancing, I always see Ryo as the Lead, maybe even teaching Dee how to dance. It's such a cute mental image! :3 ) _


	34. Hangover

Hangover

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo/Dee  
_Warnings:_ NSFW, but only between the lines  
_Timeline:_ Post-series  
_Spoilers:_ To all seven volumes

Ryo woke up with a pounding headache. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes.

„Morning, sunshine!" Dee entered the bedroom with a towel around his shoulders, fresh from the shower.

„What happened yesterday?", Ryo asked groggily.

„You were drunk", Dee said, as if that was explanation enough.

„Oh." His eyes fell on the sweatshirt he had worn yesterday, which now sported a big spot of red wine on the front. „Oh no!", Ryo exlaimed, „How did I manage to spill that much?!"

Dee shrugged, „You were drunk."

Suddenly, Ryo frowned. „Dee, why are you walking funny?"

Dee grinned. „Well... you were drunk."

_(Author's Notes: Some people are funny when drunk, others are aggressive when drunk, and Ryo is horny when drunk – who would have thought it? *giggles*)_


	35. A Confusing Situation

A Confusing Situation

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo  
_Warnings:_ Worksafe  
_Timeline:_ After vol. 7  
_Spoilers:_ To all seven volumes

Sometimes, Ryo really didn't understand his partner. Today was such a day.

Dee's whole apartment was lit with candles but when Ryo asked if there was a blackout, he said no. Besides, Dee was wearing an ironed shirt and slacks although he didn't have any formal appointments tonight. And then there was this gigantic bouquet of roses sitting on his living room table even though today was neither their anniversary nor Valentine's Day nor any other celebration.

„Then what is this all about?", Ryo finally asked in confusion.

„For God's sake, Ryo!", Dee sighed, „I just try to be romantic!"

_(Author's Notes: Oh Ryo, you clueless little airhead... I dedicate this to my sister because she's the one who gave me the idea! ^_^)_


	36. It's The Thought That Counts

It's the thought that counts

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Bikky  
_Warnings:_ None  
_Timeline:_ Somewhere during or after the manga  
_Spoilers:_ None

„Huh? YOU are cooking? Wanna poison us, perv?"

„Shuddup, brat! I wanna surprise Ryo when he comes home."

„Well, you've already surprised ME, that's for sure. You sure that stuff's gonna be edible?"

They bickered back and forth in that manner until a burning smell reminded Dee of the pots on the stove. Swearing, he tried to save what there was to save, burning his fingers in the process. Somewhere in the apartment the fire alarm went off and then suddenly Ryo burst into the kitchen, asking what happened. The chaos was complete.

But it's the thought that counts, right?

_(Author's Notes: Don't feel bad, Dee, I have a history of accidentally burning food as well! )_


	37. Innocent As The Virgin Mary

Innocent As The Virgin Mary

_Characters/Pairings: _Dee/Ryo, Maria Lane

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline: _After the series

_Spoilers: _To the whole series

„Mother, before you ask: yes, I do laundry regularly and yes, of course I eat enough!", Dee sighed into the telephone. Ryo chuckled quietly to himself and Dee shot him a death glare. He didn't mind having a chat with his „mother" from time to time but he always felt a little embarrassed when Ryo was listening in.

Mother chuckled as well. „That's good to hear, Dee! So, how are you all holding up? Everyone healthy? Lover satisfied?"

„Mother!", Dee exclaimed and did a rare thing: he blushed. Suddenly, Ryo seemed very interested in what the not-so-innocent nun had asked...

_(Author's Notes: Dear parents, no matter how old your kids are, you will always manage to embarrass them!)_


	38. Old Photographs

Old Photographs

_Characters/Pairings: _Dee/Ryo, Aunt Elena

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline: _Probably after the series

_Spoilers: _To the whole series

„Awww Ryo, look at this photo, you were so cute as a child!" Dee pinched Ryo's cheek playfully and added: „Almost as cute as you are nowadays!"

„Oh stop it, I'm not cute." Ryo batted his hand away and blushed, but more from pleasure than embarrassment.

„Sure you are!" Elena entered the room where Dee and Ryo were seated on her sofa. „Look at this, I found an even older album here!"

„Which one?", Ryo asked warily. Elena just winked at him, sat down between him and Dee and flipped it open.

„Oh no!", Ryo groaned, „Not the naked pictures!"

_(Author's Notes: Dee is not the only one who has an embarrassing parent, lol! Oh, don't we all hate it when our parents keep old naked pics from us...?!)_


	39. Turn Back Time

Turn Back Time

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky/Carol

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After Like Like Love

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series, especially Like Like Love

Carol sat on the old rooftop, waiting for Bikky who came home from Los Angeles today. They wanted to meet here, their former favourite meeting place, and relive old memories – pretend they were still teenagers and forget that Bikky had to leave again after summer break.

„Hey, Carol!" Bikky climbed onto the rooftop and greeted her with a kiss. „Look, I stole some wine from Ryo again, like in the old days!"

Carol punched him playfully, grinning. „That's mean, Bikky! Aren't you old enough to buy your own alcohol?"

Bikky grinned back. „But that wouldn't be authentic, would it?"

_(Author's Notes: Let's hope Bikky will be able to move back to New York soon – those two belong together!)_


	40. Beach Day (Double Drabble)

Beach Day

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the series

_Spoilers:_ None

„Why should I use sunscreen?! Dee didn't, either!"

„Because I'm responsible for you, Bikky." Worried, Ryo glanced at Dee who had fallen asleep in the sun. „He didn't use any? Hm..."

„Don't tell me you wanna smear it on him now!"

„Urm..."

Bikky rolled his eyes. „Okay, _I'm_ doing it, my hands are still full of the stuff anyway! But only if you buy me ice cream!"

„Well... alright." Walking towards the ice cream booth, Ryo looked back to make sure Bikky was actually putting sunscreen on Dee – which he was. Ryo smiled to himself, happy to see Bikky being nice to Dee for a change.

Some hours later, Ryo noticed Bikky hadn't really been nice. But he didn't tell Dee yet, hoping it would teach him a lesson.

That night though, when they were changing for bed and Dee bragged about never getting a sunburn, Ryo couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. „Dee, didn't you see Bikky's message on your back yet?"

„Huh?" Dee hurried to the mirror, looking at the three burned patches of skin that Bikky had apparently left out – forming the letters „LOL".

„Shit! That's why everyone at the beach was staring at me!"

_(Author's Notes: Poor Dee! But he should be grateful – without Bikky's help, the sunburn would have been even worse, „LOL"! Well, maybe he learns his lesson and lets Ryo put it on his back next time...)_


	41. Vampire Poison (Double Drabble)

Vampire Poison

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

Dee sniffed the air skeptically. „Dude, what are you cooking? Vampire poison?"

„Hey, I thought you liked garlic!"

„I do – but not today of all days!"

„Why not?" Puzzled, Ryo turned around to Dee who felt slightly pissed off now.

„Don't say you forgot our anniversary!"

Ryo stared at him blankly for a moment but quickly recovered. „Of course not!"

„Really?"

„Yes, really! Why else should I spend so much time on cooking something special?"

Dee raised his eyebrows. „Something with garlic? Seriously? On our anniversary?"

Ryo shrugged helplessly. „It won't bother us if we both eat it, right?"

„Yay, garlic kisses", Dee mumbled.

„Now don't act like a peeved vampire, or YOU can cook something else instead!", Ryo retorted, „And we both know we won't survive that!"

Dee's eyes suddenly widened. „Shit, how do you know I'm a vampire? Dammit, and here I wanted to surprise you tonight..."

„As if you've never bitten me before."

Suddenly realizing what he had said, Ryo clamped a hand over his mouth, blushing bright red. Dee laughed while Ryo hastily turned back to the stove. „I wouldn't laugh if I were you", he warned Dee, still blushing, „I'm cooking vampire poison, remember?"

_(Author's Notes: Another double drabble! Yay! I just can't keep my drabbles short these days! Yay!?)_


	42. Among Pirates

Among Pirates

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Rose, other people

_Warnings:_ Slightly sexual innuendo

_Timeline:_ Historical AU

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

Merchant Ryo Maclean really had back luck on his voyage. First, he got molested by Captain Rose, and now their ship had been captured by pirates. Even worse, a dark-haired pirate eyed him hungrily while he shackled him.

„Get your filthy hands off him!", Captain Rose yelled.

„You wish!", the pirate laughed, „This is the best booty I ever had – literally!"

The other pirates laughed and Ryo blushed, feeling embarrassed, angry and scared all at once. But still, for reasons he didn't understand, the pirate's possessive hand on his shoulder felt much better than the Captain's hand ever had.

_(Author's Notes: First vampires, now pirates – my drabbles become crazier and crazier... Oh, don't worry, Ryo will be fine! Dee is just being cocky – even as a reckless pirate, he would never rape somebody! ^_~ )_


	43. Among Pirates, Part Two

Among Pirates, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ Sexual innuendo

_Timeline:_ Historical AU

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

Grinning wickedly, Dee pushed the still shackled merchant Ryo into an empty bunk and shut the wooden door behind them. „Time for some fun!"

„Do you really want to... violate me?", Ryo asked. He appeared calm, but Dee bet it was only a mask.

„I won't have to", Dee replied, cornering him against a wall, „I'll seduce you and wait 'til you want me, and I'll wait for weeks if I have to!"

Ryo snorted. „Good luck then, because it won't work. I'm not a sodomite like you! I'm not gay!"

„We'll see about that", Dee said and kissed him.

_(Author's Notes: This pirate-AU really inspires me... :D )_


	44. Among Pirates, Part Three

Among Pirates, Part Three

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ Violence

_Timeline:_ Historical AU

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

One week had passed since the pirates had captivated Ryo. Okay, he had to admit they didn't exactly treat him like a prisoner anymore. More like someone of their own kind, although he always rejected Dee's offer to join them.

One day, the pirates attacked another ship and a bitter fight ensued. To Ryo's shock, Dee got shot in the leg. As he went down, he was attacked by a giant bear of a man. Suddenly, Ryo didn't care anymore that Dee was a criminal and a sodomite – all that mattered to him was that he didn't want Dee to get hurt! Before Ryo knew what he was doing, he jumped between the injured pirate and the attacker.

He couldn't really remember what happened next; he just remembered the bear flying. Dee gaped at him for a few seconds before a grin spread over his face. "Welcome aboard, mate!"

"What?! But I..."

"You're either on our side or on their side, man! And you just threw one of 'em over the whole deck, so you're a pirate now. It's as easy as that!"

And this was how Ryo joined the pirates. Yes, it really was as easy as that!

_(Author's Notes: Even in my pirate AU, poor Dee gets shot in the leg! He just can't avoid his fate... )_


	45. Running Late

Running Late

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After volume 7

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Dee looked at his watch again, barely believing that Ryo was late for their date. Ryo was never late! Well, maybe he was stuck in heavy traffic...

As if on cue, Dee suddenly heard footsteps hurrying to his apartment. He grinned, knowing exactly what would happen next: Ryo would go on and on apologizing for being late, and he wouldn't stop until Dee made him stop. Ryo was so predictable!

However, he had barely opened the door when Ryo surprised him. "Sorry I'm late" was all he said before he kissed Dee.

Huh?! Apparently he wasn't that predictable after all...

_(Author's Notes: When two people are in a relation, it's very likely that they become more and more similar to each other, isn't it? I think that is the case here as well... :D )_


	46. The Morning After

The Morning After

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Directly after volume 7

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Morning!" Ryo woke up to find Dee standing by the bed, smiling at him. "Slept well?"

"Er... yeah, sure", Ryo replied hesitantly, but honestly. "You too?"

"M-hm."

The silence that followed was a little awkward. Both were very aware of how much their relationship had changed last night and unsure where they would go from here.

Finally, Dee broke the silence cheerfully: "So, care for some breakfast?"

"Did you make some?", Ryo asked, taken by surprise.

"Urm... well, actually I was hoping you would make some..."

"I should have known!" Ryo laughed, relieved that some things were still the same.

_(Author's Notes: Ryo doesn't like changes, so it's good to know that there are certain things which will never change! ^_~ )_


	47. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, a kidnapper, his victim

_Warnings:_ Violence... sort of.

_Timeline:_ Somewhere during or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"NYPD!", Dee yelled, "Let the victim go immediately!"

"Nope!", the young kidnapper sneered, "This lil' beauty is mine now! I'll never let her go!"

"Why you little..." Dee tried to attack him but he backed away, clasping the poor innocent victim that started to look really miserable.

"Don't come any closer!", the kidnapper growled, "I have a fork and I'm not afraid to use it!"

At this moment, Ryo decided that enough was enough. "Cut it out, guys! Stop playing with food. If you can't split up the last piece of cake between you two, _I'm_ going to eat it!"

_(Author's Notes: A big Thank You to my sister who gave me the prompt "Kidnapped"! I hope I did it justice! ;D )_


	48. Hopeless Romantic (Double Drabble)

Hopeless Romantic

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga, shortly before Valentine's Day

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Hey perv, what're you writing? A love letter or something?"

"What? Hey!" Dee made an unsuccessful grab for his sheet of paper that Bikky snatched off the table. "Give it back, rugrat!"

But Bikky was already reading and suddenly laughed out loud. "A poem?! Ew, how cheesy!"

"It's called romantic, not cheesy, you dork! Ryo likes poetry!"

Gigglesnorting, Bikky handed him the paper back. "That's SO lame!"

"Not as lame as losers who don't have ANY Valentine's Day presents for their better half yet!" Dee gave Bikky a pointed look.

Bikky crossed his arms. "Of course I have something for Carol!", he claimed, stomping to his room.

"As if!", Dee called after him. "I bet you're writing a poem for her now, aren't ya, you copycat?"

The following silence was answer enough.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What rhymes with blossom?"

"Bosom."

"But Ryo doesn't _have_ a bosom!"

"Well, Carol does!" Gleefully, Bikky wrote something, then frowned and scribbled it away again. He sighed in frustration. "God, this is hard..."

"I knew it wouldn't help to do this together", Dee grumbled.

A few concentrated minutes later, their eyes met in silent agreement. "We suck at this", Bikky stated.

Dee nodded, defeated. "Let's just buy flowers."

_(Author's Notes: If Ryo and Carol only knew what their boyfriends are going through... Omg that sentence rhymes, I'm a better poet than Dee and Bikky together! :D )_


	49. That's Not Orange Juice

That's Not Orange Juice...

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky, Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Probably after the manga, but not necessarily

_Spoilers:_ Not really

"How was Basketball practice, twerp?"

"Awesome! Man, I need something to drink!" Bikky retrieved the orange juice from the fridge, took a big swig – and spluttered it all over the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Dee quickly jumped out of harm's way. "What's wrong?"

"Ewww!", was all that Bikky said, looking disgusted.

Puzzled, Dee grabbed the OJ and took a sip as well – only to spit it right into the sink. "Yuck! That's soap water!"

"Exactly!" Ryo entered the kitchen, grinning in satisfaction. "That's what you get for drinking straight out of the carton! Let this be a lesson for you!"

_(Author's Notes: Sometimes, pranks are the best education – at least for these two "children!" ;D)_


	50. Chipmunk Radio

Chipmunk Radio

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Drake, JJ

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"Dispatch, this is Maclean", Ryo radioed in with a strangely high-pitched voice, "We've entered the warehouse but there's no sight of our murderer, he's probably hiding somewhere. He's armed, so keep the backup ready just in case."

Frowning, Drake tapped against the radio. "Roger that. But Ryo, are you alright? Your voice sounds strange... Maybe the radio is broken..."

"We're all okay", another voice squealed, "We just sound a little chipmunk-y because there's a helium leak in here..."

JJ, who sat in the car with Drake, couldn't help but giggle. "Dee-sempai, is that you? Or Spongebob?"

"Very funny", Dee squeaked.

_(Author's Notes: This is for the prompt "Communication" from fan-flashworks at Livejournal, but I got inspired from my sister's prompt „Radio" as well :D )_


	51. Truth Or Dare

Truth Or Dare

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky, Lai, and others

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During / after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Truth or dare, Bikky?"

"Dare, of course!"

"Okay", Lai grinned mischievously, "I dare you to kiss the next person that enters your room! On the mouth!"

"No problem!" After all, Carol had just gone to the loo and could come back any moment. Heh, lucky day! But wait – weren't Ryo and Dee home too? Oh shit... He certainly didn't want to kiss one of them!

The door opened. "Yo kids -"

"STOP!", Bikky yelled in horror. His friends burst out laughing.

Confused, Dee stopped in the doorframe, almost entering Bikky's room. "Something wrong?"

"Carooool!", Bikky whined, "Come back, quick!"

_(Author's Notes: Bikky and Carol constantly have to save each other – sometimes from bears, sometimes from murderous criminals, and sometimes from unwanted kisses! xD )_


	52. Lunch Box

Lunch Box

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky, his friends

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"We won't have time to go eat something today, so I packed lunch boxes", Ryo announced, "Here you go!"

"Thanks! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Dee quickly kissed him before hungrily opening the box. "Urm, Ryo... you mixed something up here!"

Grinning, he showed him the little note inside the box that said: _Good luck with the chemistry test!_

"Oops...", Ryo said sheepishly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bikky couldn't believe it. There was a fucking _Love you!_-note in his lunch box! With a HEART!

"Aww, lil' Bikky is loved!", his friends teased.

Blushing, Bikky slammed the box shut. "You're so dead, Ryo", he muttered.

_(Author's Notes: Well, if that wasn't embarrassing for Bikky! His friends will never let him live that down, hehe! :D )_


	53. Control

Control

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ted

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

"Dee, buddy! Are you seriously ironing your clothes in the restroom?"

"Shit, Ted! You scared the crap out of me!" Dee set the iron down and glared at Ted accusingly. "I almost burned myself!"

"Don't blame me, dude! Shouldn't you be doing this stuff at home, anyways?"

"Yeah, I know... But I told Ryo I did it yesterday, and when he comes to my place tonight he'll see that I lied to him, and then he will force me to iron this gigantic pile before we do anything else! Can you believe it?!"

Ted laughed. "Oh man, you're so whipped!"

_(Author's Notes: Sorry I'm late again, guys - I didn't really have time or inspiration for a drabble yesterday... )_


	54. Favourite Song

Favourite Song

_Characters/Pairings:_ Chief Smith, Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

The Chief undoubtedly was in a good mood today. He hadn't even yelled at his subordinates yet! Nobody knew what kind of weed he had smoked but it had to be some good stuff.

"Laytner! Maclean!", he called cheerfully, "I have a new case for you – Oooh, do you hear that song on the radio? That's my favourite song ever!" He began singing along to the "Macarena"-song and danced back to his office.

"Sir!", Ryo called after him, "Didn't you say -"

"Shh!" Dee quickly put a hand over his mouth, smirking. "Don't you see the guy is busy?"

_(Author's Notes: To be honest, even I don't know why the Chief is in such a good mood! xD Any ideas?)_


	55. I'm Glad You're Here

I'm Glad You're Here

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

Normally, when Ryo opened his apartment door, Dee would greet him with a kiss or at least a cheerful "Hey, babe!". But this time, Dee stopped dead in his tracks in shock. Ryo's eyes were red and teary and Dee instantly went into taking-care-mode.

"Hey Dee", Ryo sniffed, wiping his eyes, "I'm glad you're here... Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course", Dee said gently, "anything!"

Ryo looked at him a little strangely and pointed towards the kitchen. "Well, in that case, could you go and chop the onions for me? I'm always tearing up when I do that..."

_(Author's Notes: I had to cook today, so, well... I got inspired! xD ) _


	56. Sexy Surprise

Sexy Surprise

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Mentions nakedness... But it's tame, really :D

_Timeline:_ After vol. 7, shortly before Ryo's birthday

_Spoilers:_ To all seven volumes

Ryo knew that secretive smile on Dee's face all too well. His partner was planning something. And for once, Ryo had an idea what it might be.

"Listen, Dee, if you're organizing a surprise party for my birthday – then PLEASE don't pull a stunt like you did on Brit's birthday, okay?"

"Huh?" Dee looked genuinely puzzled. "What did I do?"

"Well, I heard that you jumped out of her birthday cake completely naked..."

Dee snorted in disbelief. "I didn't! And I can't believe that stupid rumour is still spreading! - But then again, it would be a good idea..."

_(Author's Notes: Dedicated to my dear friend brit_columbia! Happy birthday, Brit! :D I believe Ryo is a spring child, like you. ^_^ )_


	57. The Last Loose Tooth

The Last Loose Tooth

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky, Carol, Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"Okay, Carol, I'm ready - slam the door!", Bikky said with determination. A long string connected his last loose tooth with the door knob.

Carol nodded and slammed the door shut - well, almost shut because it hit someone on the other side.

"Ow!", Bikky yelled as the tooth was ripped out.

"Ow!", another cry came from the door.

"Uh-oh", Carol said, wide-eyed, "I think I hit Ryo! - Sorry, Ryo, Bikky just wanted to lose a tooth!"

"You almost made ME lose a tooth!", Ryo complained.

But Bikky didn't even listen. "Woo-hoo! Finally that sucker's gone!", he exclaimed happily.

_(Author's Notes: Did any of you ever try a trick like that to get rid of wobbly teeth? I know I never did, lol! ;D )_


	58. Angry Bulls

Angry Bulls

_Characters/Pairings:_ Diana, Ryo, Rose, Dee (kind of)

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the series

_Spoilers:_ To all volumes

"Oh, hello Diana!", Ryo greeted her in surprise, "It's nice to see you around here! Are we cooperating with the FBI again?"

"Not that I know of, Sweety! I'm not here on official FBI business", she explained and winked at him. "I just wanted to stop by, say hi and watch the entertaining daily bullfight once again!"

"Daily bullfight?", Ryo repeated, puzzled.

"I think you know what I'm talking about", Diana grinned.

As if on cue, the commissioner's angry voice floated through the corridor: "LAYTNER, HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO ME?!"

"Ah, you mean THOSE bulls", Ryo sighed.

_(Author's Notes: Come and watch the entertaining daily bullfight today! The bulls are angry, the curse words are creative and it's all for free! Just watch out and be careful to not anger the bulls or they will come after you! So you better refrain from kissing Ryo – yes, Diana, that goes for you, too! :D)_


	59. Popping Bottles

Popping Bottles

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo, Dee, Rose

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the series

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

When Ryo came home, he was indeed greeted by a "surprise" birthday party. The party was soon in full swing and thankfully, Dee didn't even jump out of a cake naked. All went well - until Ryo opened a bottle of champagne.

The champagne kind of erupted and the cork shot through the air, knocking the glasses right off Rose's nose (what was that bastard doing here, anyway?!). He whirled around. "Who was that?"

"I'm so sorry, sir!", Ryo apologized, mortified.

Rose calmed down immediately and smiled that annoying smile. "Oh... well... Accidents happen sometimes."

Dee just rolled his eyes.

_(Author's Notes: I'm always so afraid of accidents like this whenever I open a bottle of champagne! xD )_


	60. Chipmunk Flight

Chipmunk Flight

_Characters/Pairings:_ Drake, JJ, Dee, Ryo, Ted, Marty, Chief Smith, the killer  
_Warnings:_ None  
_Timeline:_ During / after the manga  
_Spoilers:_ None

Finally, the group of Dee, Ryo, Ted and Marty had found the killer. Judging from the upset chipmunk voices though, they had a hard time talking him down. Drake and JJ tried not to giggle – without success.

"Parker, Adams!", the Chief bellowed through the radio, "Get a grip!"

They stopped abruptly and Drake cleared his throat. "Sorry!"

"Dispatch, this is Laytner", a voice squeaked and they bit their tongues to keep from laughing, "We disarmed the bastard but he's escaping, so stop him!"

"Understood", JJ giggled and they got out of the car. "Let's catch this crazy Mickey Mouse!"

_(Author's Notes: This was my entry for the challenge "Flight" at the community fan-flashworks over at LJ - I hope you like it! ^_^ )_


	61. The Raven

The Raven

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After volume 7

_Spoilers:_ None

"Strange... I'm sure I put it on the windowsill", Ryo mumbled, looking around. "Dee, do you know how my doughnut disappeared?"

"Hm?" Dee quickly swallowed the piece of doughnut in his mouth and hid the rest behind his back. "Urm, I think I saw a big raven by the open window just a minute ago. Maybe it snatched the doughnut", he suggested innocently.

"Yeah, that could be it." Ryo nodded thoughtfully, looking out the window. "Well, it's okay. I kinda like ravens, anyways..."

Damn right you do, Dee thought and grinned to himself, quickly taking another bite of the doughnut.

_(Author's Notes: ...and Dee didn't really lie, did he? ;D )_


	62. The Raven, Part Two

The Raven, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After volume 7

_Spoilers:_ None

"It's rare to see ravens these days", Ryo said, still looking out the open window.

"Well, I'm sure your doughnut thief will come back", Dee replied, "At least if you put another doughnut on the windowsill..."

Ryo turned around and eyed him suspiciously, which made Dee wonder if he had said too much. "If I did that, the _raven_ would probably steal it as soon as I'm out of the room again. Right, Dee?"

Uh-oh. He HAD said too much.

"Well?" Ryo crossed his arms, looking at Dee expectantly, "Don't you think it's time to give me back my doughnut?"

_(Author's Notes: Oh dear, someone is in trouble now...)_


	63. The Raven, Part Three

The Raven, Part Three

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After volume 7

_Spoilers:_ To all 7 volumes

"Alright, you got me", Dee sighed and presented Ryo the last piece of his doughnut. "Looking for this?"

"Yes. Thank- Hey!", Ryo protested as Dee ate it in one bite. "That was the last doughnut!"

"I know, and with chocolate no less! D'you know what that means?"

"That you're a mean, food-stealing bastard?!"

"That too. But I meant that there's only one thing left in this building that tastes like chocolate...", Dee said suggestively.

"Forget it, I'm not gonna kiss you now!" Ryo sounded annoyed.

But Dee just chuckled and came closer. "Okay, in that case, _I'M_ gonna kiss _YOU_..."

_(Author's Notes: Dee and his sneaky surprise attacks! Don't we all know that deep down, Ryo loves them? ;D )_


	64. Drunk Again

Drunk Again

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Drunkenness and affection ;D

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Dee, stop groping me, I'm trying to open the door."

"Not gropin', jus' tryin' ta stay upright", Dee slurred. Grinning wickedly, he added: "But I'm gonna grope ya when we're in bed!"

"Let's try to actually get you into bed at first", Ryo commented, dragging Dee into the apartment.

"Whatev- oof!" Dee stumbled and the two detectives fell to the floor ungracefully, Dee on top.

"Oops", he giggled. For a second, he looked like he wanted to kiss Ryo, and Ryo's heart sped up. But then Dee just slumped down on him and began snoring.

Ryo sighed. What a night...

_(Author's Notes: Of course Ryo would never admit it but he had been hoping for something different tonight... ;P )_


	65. NYPD Vs FBI

NYPD Vs. FBI

_Characters/Pairings:_ JJ, Diana, the whole NYPD and FBI

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After volume 3

_Spoilers:_ To volume 3 and beyond

There was one day every year when the rivalry between the NYPD and the FBI was even worse than usual: The traditional sports festival where everyone had to compete for their "team".

The first task was a run. JJ, one of the fastest runners, quickly left everyone else behind.

Surprisingly though, suddenly a blonde flash raced past him. "Go, go, Diana!", he cheered her on.

"Shut up, JJ!", a breathless voice called from behind, "She's FBI, you dork!"

"Oops, sorry! Sometimes I forget she isn't one of us!", JJ called back. "Come on, Diana, trip over a rock or something!"

_(Author's Notes: Looks like the FBI wins again... Well, but there are still numerous other tasks ahead! ;D )_


	66. NYPD Vs FBI, Part Two

NYPD Vs. FBI, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Diana, Rose

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After volume 3

_Spoilers:_ To volume 2 and beyond

"I'm not gonna watch this fiasco any longer", Dee sighed as he and Ryo saw Diana win, "I'll go get a sandwich, shall I bring you one, too?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Just as Dee was out of sight, Ryo was suddenly hit by a jet of cold water that soaked him completely.

Dripping and shocked, he spotted the Commissioner who was preparing a muddy area for the tug of war with a water hose.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry!", Rose exclaimed, "That was an accident!"

"I'm alright, sir", Ryo forced out between gritted teeth. An accident, yeah sure!

_(Author's Notes: Rose better hides before Dee comes back!)_


	67. NYPD Vs FBI, Part Three (Double-Drabble)

NYPD Vs. FBI, Part Three (Double-drabble)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Rose, the entire FBI and NYPD

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After volume 3

_Spoilers:_ To volume 2 and beyond

Dee almost dropped the sandwiches when he spotted his soaking-wet partner. Thankfully, the only thing that dropped was his jaw. "Woah! Is there a wet tee-shirt contest somewhere?"

Of course, after learning what had actually happened, Dee was furious. He wanted to give Rose a piece of his mind but the commish had magically disappeared.

When it was time for the muddy tug of war though, everyone had do participate, even Rose. All up for revenge, Dee positioned himself like a barrier between Rose and Ryo. And then the tug of war began.

It became a bitter fight that went back and forth. Finally, when the NYPD won, the sneaky FBI team abruptly let go of the rope, making the poor detectives slip and fall into the mud.

Dee somehow managed to catch Ryo and at the same time land on Rose, pressing him face-down into the mud.

"Dee, he can't breathe!", Ryo reminded him of the struggling Commissioner.

But Dee took his time to get off his superior. "Oh, I am _SO_ sorry, sir!", he said, "What a terrible _ACCIDENT_!"

Dee really hoped someone took a picture of Rose's muddy death-glare. He never wanted to forget that hilarious sight!

(Author's Notes: Payback time, teehee! Poor Rose! xD )


	68. One Normal Saturday Morning

One Normal Saturday Morning

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky, Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Almost directly after vol. 7

_Spoilers:_ To all seven volumes

One normal Saturday morning (more like afternoon) when Bikky finally got up, Ryo and dorkhead were already about to leave for work. Bikky slouched into the bathroom and rolled his eyes as he saw the third toothbrush.

"Perv, don't forget your toothbrush!"

"Nah, I can leave it here." Grinning, Dee appeared in the bathroom door. "Because I'm sleeping over again!"

"Don't you have your own home?", Bikky huffed, "Creeping into Ryo's life like that won't make him gay!"

"But it already did!", Dee beamed before hurrying off. "Ryo, wait up!"

Bikky snorted in disbelief. That perv had to be joking!

_(Author's Notes: I don't think they would keep it a secret from Bikky for very long – sooner or later, he would find out anyways! ;D )_


	69. Music

Music

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ The whole series, plus the time before and after.

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series.

Dee had always liked music.

As a little kid, he preferred cheerful songs that he could dance to with his friends.

In primary school, he sang along to energetic rock and country songs and played the air guitar.

When he was 15 years old, he listened to aggressive rap as well as deep, meaningful ballads that expressed his anger and pain.

At the police academy, he liked loud techno music, an ear-numbing bass and explicit lyrics.

But since falling in love with Ryo Maclean, his favorite music had become a soft tenor voice, a melodious laugh, and a rhythmic heartbeat.

_(Author's Notes: Oh gawd, that was cheesy! Please shoot me now! - To my defense, this was one of my first drabbles and somehow I felt the need to re-edit it and post it... sooo there you go! :'D )_


	70. Sleepover

Sleepover

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ NSFW (yay, huh? :D )

_Timeline:_ During the series, probably close to the end

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Dee was about to explode with frustration. Literally.

Here he was, lying in Ryo's bed, unable to sleep because Ryo had unconsciously snuggled up against his back - and was obviously having a wet dream!

And he couldn't do anything about it!

Well, theoretically, he could - but if Ryo woke up in the middle of everything, that would be the end of their friendship. Besides, Dee would never take advantage of him while he was sleeping.

So instead, he stayed motionless, waiting until it was over...

Oh shit! Had Ryo just mumbled his name?!

The frustration was getting worse...

_(Author's Notes: Urm, I might have gotten a little bit inspired by the FAKE-RPG "Second Chances" on Livejournal *cough* I think there was a similar scene to this one :P )_


	71. Sleepover, Part Two

Sleepover, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ Reference to certain bodyparts ^^

_Timeline:_ During the series, probably close to the end

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Suddenly, Dee felt Ryo stir and move away from him. "Dee?", Ryo asked anxiously and Dee quickly pretended to be asleep. A second later, he heard Ryo sigh with relief. Dee had to fight a grin, imagining the embarrassed blush on Ryo's cheeks.

Ryo lay back down, this time with a little more distance between them. Dee waited a few minutes until he was relatively sure Ryo was asleep again before he silently stood up and hobbled to the bathroom. He had to take care of a certain problem that had arisen unexpectedly.

After all, he couldn't sleep like this!

_(Author's Notes: Dee is like The Princess and the Pea: He can't sleep when there's something hard in his bed! xD Okay, guys, this is probably the closest I'll ever get to smut – or maybe not? We'll see! x'D )_


End file.
